There is a structure in which a power feeding unit (a coaxial connector) is provided on the rear surface of an antenna. There is also a structure in which a power feeding unit is provided on a side surface of an antenna.
When it is attempted to mount an antenna on a portable apparatus including a hinge structure, if a power feeding unit for the antenna is present in a position where the power feeding unit interferes with the hinge structure, the portable apparatus is increased in size. In order to reduce the size of the portable apparatus, it is necessary to prevent the interference between the power feeding unit and the hinge structure.